sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina
The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina is a 2002 direct-to-video animated film directed by Richard Donner and co-directed by Glenn Chaika. Produced by Hyperion Animation, The Donners' Company, Dino De Laurentiis Company and Amblin Entertainment, the film was distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States and Miramax Films internationally. One of the few direct-to-video Disney and Universal releases that is not a sequel, the film unites two diminutive characters from folklore in an original adventure. Plot After being raised by a normal-sized man, tiny Tom Thumb (voiced by Elijah Wood) sets out to find others of his diminutive stature. He happens upon Thumbelina (Jennifer Love Hewitt), a former circus performer, who is not only his size and age, but is also looking for others like her. But just as they meet, Thumbelina is taken prisoner by the comically sinister Mole King (Peter Gallagher), who wants to make her his bride. Voice cast *Elijah Wood - Tom Thumb/Prince Horace *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Thumbelina/Princess Maya *Peter Gallagher - Mole King *Mark Hamill - Godfrey *Rachel Griffiths - Albertine Sparrow *Robert Guillaume - Ben *Helena Bonham Carter - Margaret Beetle *Alexandra Boyd - Bertha Beetle *Emma Thompson - Shelley Beetle *Wayne Knight - Vergas Mouse *Yvette Freeman - Leola Mouse *David Ogden Stiers - Roman, Thumbelina's Father *Bebe Neuwirth - Thumbelina's Mother *Dennis Haysbert - Gibson Mouse *Jack Johnson - The Bug Collector *Brad Kane - singing voice of Tom Thumb *Jean-Claude Van Damme - Daniel *Bob Joles - Narrator *Additional voices - Jonathan Adams, Carlos Alazraqui, Steven Blum, Catherine Cavadini, Debi Derryberry, Dave Fennoy, Jennifer Hale, Neil Kaplan, Bob Joles, Jonathan C. Osborne, Michelle Ruff, André Sogliuzzo, Kath Soucie, Fred Tatasciore, Mae Whitman, Marcelo Tubert, April Winchell, Jim Cummings, Mari Devon, Barbara Goodson, Richard Steven Horvitz, Daran Norris, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mickie McGowan, Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Sherry Lynn, Matthew Mercer, Phil Proctor and Wally Wingert Production The film is copyrighted 1999 but was not released until 2002. It was distributed internationally to Italy, where it debuted on 75 screens in 2004, earning €23,531 in its initial week of release. Reception The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina has a 4.7 rating (out of 10) among Internet Movie Database users. Customer reviewers on Amazon.com praised the voice work of Elijah Wood and Jennifer Love Hewitt (as well as her singing), but complained about the often flat animation. Kevin Lee of DVD Verdict found the film "guilty", writing "Walt Disney is being held in contempt of this court for The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina. This is simply not up to the usual standards of the Mouse House." Awards The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina won a 2003 Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in the Direct to Video category. In addition, the film was nominated for a 2003 DVD Premiere Award (administered by the DVD Exclusive Awards) in the categories of Best Animated Character Performance (Elijah Wood) and Best Animated DVD Premiere Movie. External links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0185143/ The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Miramax animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:2002 films Category:Films about abduction Category:Films about royalty Category:Films based on Tom Thumb Category:Films based on Thumbelina Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Richard Donner Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Rob Minkoff Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Richard Donner Category:Films with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films with screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Film scores by Bruce Broughton Category:Musicals by Bruce Broughton, Carole Bayer Sager, William Finn and Meredith Brooks Category:Musicals by Bruce Broughton and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Film scores by Gordon Goodwin Category:Film scores by Jeff Rona Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by Alexander Courage